fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bowerstone (Fable)
Bowerstone is the largest city in Albion. It makes an appearance in Fable, Fable II, and Tales of Albion. History Bowerstone has a long history of thuggery, killing, gangs, and wars. One well known war in Bowerstone's history took place when an evil wizard opened up a portal to destroy the city. The hero stopped him used a sword known as Avo's Tear. It was most likely the first true town to be built after the fall of the Old Kingdom. Jack of Blades minions also attacked this town during the events of Fable, including the whole world, this can be seen if you use the spade glitch to get out of Orchard Farm, then you'll see the town being attacked, including Lookout Point. 200-300 years after the events in Fable, some heroes are attacked there, and a battle takes place(as told in the Tales of Albion), and thus began their fall. In Fable II there seems to be parts of the city where bandits have grown up and now do operations into the city, including stealing boat supplies. After the main story for Fable II your statue will get erected there depending on your choice at the Spire. General Bowerstone in the original Fable and Fable: the lost chapters The largest city in Albion, just north of where the Heroes' Guild used to be. It is one of the safest places in Albion as it is surrounded by a large wall and is protected by many guards. The town is ruled over by a Major, and several tyrants have risen into control of Bowerstone in history like Lady Elvira Grey and Lucien.In times past, weapons were not allowed in the city, being temporarily confiscated by the guards upon entry. The town was divided into two sections: a northern section, which was the more prosperous of the two, and a southern slum. Citizens of the southern slum were not allowed to enter the northern section without permission of a resident of the north. Bowerstone South The lower class part of Bowerstone where the large majority of people in Bowerstone live. Most of the shops are in this section including the only school in Albion. Bowerstone North North is the more prosperous part of Bowerstone. This is the place where the more affluent residences live. Lady Grey resides in the Bowerstone Manor, which also lies here. In the shop you can buy the Solus Greatsword - this is the only place where it can be purchased. The town's temporary prison cell is also here, but it is unknown if the guards have their office here. Bowerstone Quay This is the harbour of Bowerstone. Its use is held in darkness, there are no fishing boats, and the only places accessible via the river are the sea and some parts of inner Albion such as Greatwood and Orchard Farm. It could be used to transport scrumpy from Orchard Farm, but bridges on the rivers make this impossible. The Quay is also the place where the local Fist Fighters gang resides. A witch who makes potions also lives in a hut there. Bowerstone in Fable 2 Five hundred years later, Bowerstone expanded even more. Although still protected by the guards and walls, Bowerstone consisted of the Bowerstone Market, Bowerstone Old Town, Bowerstone Cemetary, and Fairfax Castle. Weapons were allowed to be carried by their owners. Category:Locations Category:Fable 1 Towns